


How Do You Say You Love a Fish?

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, kinky!Fay, merman!Kurogane, sex in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay is dead set on getting his merman lover to have sex with him, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning

How do you tell someone you love a fish? Not just any fish. No, that'd be too simple…and it'd be an insult. No, how do you tell your parents that you're not only in love with a man, but that you're in love with a merman? Answer, you can't. You don't.

I can't. I won't.

I would most likely be sent to some insane asylum in the most uninhabited corner of the world. Or, I could be one of those poor homeless beggers on the streets after being kicked out of the house. My parents are extremely homophobic…and they stopped telling me bedtime stories when I was little and still believed in Santa and the Tooth Fairy. They stomped on those beliefs pretty hard too.

I…Maybe I should start at the beginning. I first started dating Kirgy-puu –that would be my merman boyfriend- when I was onboard the, at the time still existent, Mokona. The Mokona was a small pleasure yacht belonging to a certain rich couple who happened to my brother, Yuui's and my best friends and who went by the names Clow and Yuuko Ichihara-Reed. We were on a pleasure cruise. It was my brother's and my birthday, you see. We had just turned twenty.

I remember it was a sunny day, hardly a cloud in the sky…in the morning, that is. But in the evening…

It came out of nowhere. The storm was sudden and violent and before we knew it, my brother and I were washed overboard. We each struggled the hold the other up to breathe but…it wasn't enough. We both drowned. But I lived.

It's a paradox, I know, but hear me out.

When I came to, the first thing I was aware of was the damp sand against my back, my salt-heavy clothes clinging to me like a second skin, the cool ocean water lapping against my skin, and the hard, forceful kiss being planted on my lips. My first reaction was to cough up the water that had filled my lungs. When I was finished with that, I actually took note of my surroundings. Or more specifically, the magnificent, impossible being on top of me.

His eyes were a deep, wine red, a perfect complement to his shaggy, midnight hair. His skin was tanned and rippled smoothly over his well toned upper body. His, how do you say, _lower_ body was a deep burgundy, purple, and crimson stripped tail with feathery, crimson fins lining his back, forearms, and upper tail. In short, he was…beautiful.

I stared at him in utter shock and awe. Hi gazed back at me with soft, gentle eyes. His long, sharply pointed ears twitched ever so slightly. He wore a necklace.

It was the necklace that caught my eye. I _knew_ that necklace. I had given it to him when I was only a toddler. Of course, I had always thought it never suited him–I do tend to have rather spontaneous personality- but looking at it, _him_ , now…

I just lay there, staring.

Eventually, he sighed and pushed himself off and away from me. When I realized he was going to head back to the sea, I caught his arm and pulled him back. I wanted to speak, I really did. But I couldn't find the words. So instead of saying something elegant and original, I said, "Yuui?"

Those wine red eyes squinted in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You saved my life…right? Wha…what about Yuui?"

He didn't show much –he never did- but I saw the sadness in his eyes. Tears filled mine and I allowed myself to fall back to the wet sand and stare forlornly at the starry sky. It was night, I realized. I wonder how long I'd been out?

"I couldn't save both of you. I'm sorry," my fantastical boyfriend whispered.

"I understand." I did, _r_ _eally._ But it still hurt.

The silence that filled the air was broken only by the continuous waves. Until, "I guess I'd better get going."

"Going?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "Going where?"

Kuro gave me a weird look. "Going home, of course. I'm," he paused as if suddenly feeling self conscious or vulnerable, "not very good with this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" I pressed. I could _not_ let him leave me. Not here. Not like this. Not alone.

The merman shrugged, "Comforting people."

I smiled gently and cupped my boyfriend's scaly face in my still wet hands. "Well neither am I. So, maybe we can be as dis-comforting as possible."

The beginnings of a smirk made their way to Kurgy's face. "Sure, why not."

So we spent the rest of the night there. When I woke up, he was gone. I wasn't surprised. There was no way he'd be caught dead in a hospital. A hospital in which I had the terrible misfortune to occupy at the time. I remember lying on that very _uncomfortable_ hospital bed and going through the day in a haze. Until _he_ showed up.

I remember how I very nearly leapt out of the bed to hug him. But the thought of ripping out my IVs and other medical sticker-thingies attached to my body in a rather painful way, was enough to hold me back.

He only said one word to me. Just one, but it held everything that hadn't been said, that needed to be said, and promised to be said in it. "Fai."

He sat with me the rest of the day and I don't recall anything else but his face.

That was several months ago. Now, my handsome fiancé-to-be –if he'll even get up the nerve to ask me- and I are almost done moving in to our lovely, little house by the sea. I say "we" but I mean "I". Kurgy's been popping in and out of the picture. He seems to be holding something back from me. Almost all his time has been spent in the water lately. Not that I'm surprised. I mean, he _is_ a merman after all. But still. My theory is he's hiding something.

Yuuko won't tell me a thing. All she does is snicker and glance at Clow adoring. She's in on it too, I bet. I sighed. Oh well. I guess it'll have to wait till I see him. He said he'd be back tonight, so I guess I'll have to wait until then. But when I do see him, I'm going to corner him and force him to spill his guts.

That's another thing. He hasn't so much as kissed me these last few days. I'm feeling very deprived. Or should I say, my _body_ is feeling very deprived.

Alright, here's the plan. I put on something sexy, get the wine flowing, get the jazz music playing, the food served, and seduce that hot, hunk of a merman and get him in my bed tonight if it's the last thing I do.

I glanced at my watch, and smirked. I still had some time. Time to go pick up Yuuko and get some shopping done. After all, if anyone know the perfect clothes to wear in order to entice a special someone, she'd know. She's sneaky like that. Especially with a designer friend like Tomoyo on her payroll.

I rubbed my hands together. This'll be fun. Good luck Kurgy-puu. Tonight, you'll come one way or the other. And preferably while you're inside me and making _me_ come. I snickered and hopped into the car to drive to Yuuko's.


	2. Finally

I was, in a word, exhausted. I'd spent the entire evening shopping with Yuuko and trying on clothes with Tomoyo. It had taken forever but the three of us had finally settled on the perfect outfit. Just sexy enough to overtly seduce, and just modest enough to keep the other guessing.

Speaking of "others," where is he? He's late. He's very rarely, if  _ever_  late.

I sighed and glanced out at the sea. It was beautiful. The sun was beautiful. Yuuko's house sat in a circular bay facing the entrance to the sea. The sun set perfectly between the two mountainous walls that lined the entrance staining the sky a lovely, deep crimson. The same shade as  _his_  eyes. Above me, the sky was turning a deep violet and then black.

There was a thunderstorm to the left in the distance. The side facing the sun was golden fading to rosy pink. The side facing away was a soft purple. Lightning flickered within the cloud. The odd thing was that the lightning was pink. I smiled. Pink lightning. Who would've thought?

"You seem to be in a good mood," a voice murmured from behind me just as two large hands slipped down my chest from my shoulders and pulled me close to their owner's chest.

I blinked and looked up as best I could. I saw the tan skin and immediately relaxed. A smile tugged at my lips as I replied, "Well, the sunset is beautiful. But you are late."

I smiled with impish glee when I heard my Kurogane grumble an embarrassed apology. I would have continued teasing him…except I got distracted by something else. Something dangling in vision. Something that sparkled dimly in the sunset. I blinked, my mouth falling open as my mind began to comprehend what the object was.

"Kurgy, is that…?" My voice trailed away before I could finish. My mind was still reeling.

"Just put it on already," he said grabbing my hand and forcing the coral ring onto my ring finger as I watched. I held it up to admire it in the fading light. It was beautiful, just like the man who gave it to me.

I turned around in his arms so I could see his face. "Is this a request?" I asked slyly.

It could have been the reddish light from the sunset behind me, but I knew it was a blush. "…yeah…"

He didn't seriously think I'd let him get away with this without actually saying the words out loud, did he? Oh Kurgy. You should know better by now. I smirked pressing my body against his seductively. "Oh? Would you care to enlighten me? I'm afraid I'm a bit slow when it comes to unspoken questions."

This time, he growled and glared at me. I just smiled and pressed a little harder against him. He'd break. My overwhelming powers of persuasion were just that. Overwhelming. Especially when I used my body as part of my persuasive argument.

"Will you marry me?" he growled.

I smiled. He was just so adorable. I love him so much. "What took you so long to ask?"

I leaned forward and brushed my lips gently against his. He met mine with his own salt encrusted lips and tightened his hold on me. "Now, now. Not so fast, Kuro-fishy," I scolded gently.

He glared at the nickname and followed me with his eyes as I stood and strode over to the hot tub nestled in the semi-natural outcropping on Yuuko's patio. I swung my hips enticingly knowing he was watching. I silently thanked Yuuko for her lending the use of her house for the weekend and for the stylishly simple yukata she and Tomoyo chose for me.

The yukata was plain white and very soft. The belt was just a light blue sash holding the yukata closed. Other than that, I wasn't wearing anything. I blushed but held steady. I  _would_ get him to be mine tonight. I  _would_.

I placed my hand on the rock by the hot tube's side and started to enter the enticingly warm water. When I was submerged up to my waist, I turned around and called, "Are you coming, Kuro-fish? Or do I need to come up with a new nickname for you? I can already think of several. Kuro-tail, Kuro-gurgle, Kuro-swim, Kurshy. Ooh. Kurshy. Now there's an interesting one. I think I like it. Kurshy. Kurshy, Kurshy, Kurshy, Kurshy, Kurs-"

I couldn't speak anymore when a pairing of hot lips clamped my mouth shut and hands snaked around my back and head keeping me from escaping. I smirked and hummed triumphantly into the kiss. I received a nip in response.

I chuckled and leaned back so we inched slowly into the deeper water. The kiss was very distracting, but not distracting enough. I still had enough sense to jam my knee into Kurogane's groin.

The tan body jerked at my forceful touch and the kiss was broken. Kurogane's wine red eyes glared at me with very little fury and a lot of arousal. I smirked and rubbed his crotch with my leg before abruptly withdrawing to the side of the tub. I crawled onto the submerged ledge shaped like a large shell. I half sat, half lay on the ledge meeting my fiancé's eyes with open temptation.

Kurogane stared at me dubiously, then shrugged and made his way towards me. "I take it, you want something?" he asked.

He was learning how to tease. What a good puppy. …Puppy? I stared up at him, and almost cracked up. Yup. I could see my little Kuro-fishy as a puppy. Well, you can train a puppy, I smirked.

"I want you," I murmured, leaning forward to cup his face with my hands. Then we kissed.

This time, the kiss was distracting to the point that I couldn't think of anything else. I felt him lower me down into the water and my arms moved to surround his body, clinging to him desperately. I felt my body as it was slowly submerged until only was face was above the water. My heart fluttered nervously and I clung tighter to my fiancé.

I felt his hands undo the tie holding my sash around my waist and open my yukata. It felt…strange and wonderful at the same time. Strange, because my clothes felt as light as a feather underwater. Wonderful, because I could feel his body pressing up against me exactly where I wanted him.

The problem? He was still dressed. How on earth did he expect to get himself inside me when his clothes were still on?

I freed one of my arms from Kurogane and let it slid down my lover's t-shirt covered chest to his pants line. My hand worked at the button for a minute and then undid the zipper. Finally, my hand was able to grasp its goal. My fingers fondled the tense flesh and I felt Kurogane hold me tighter and groan pleasurably against my lips.

He pressed his tongue into my mouth and started caressing the inside of my mouth. I moaned. It was almost perfect. Now all I needed was him to get his rather large self –I gulped nervously- inside me before I exploded.

Determined, I broke the kiss and begged breathlessly, "Please, Kuro-fish. Get inside me. Please." My eyes squeezed shut when I felt him push against me and sparks of pleasure shot through my body.

I struggled to contain myself and whimpered when I heard my lover whisper against my ear, "Of course. What took you so long to ask?"

I gulped. Was he teasing me again?

One of his hands fondled my entrance before pushing in. I grunted and the hand that had been pleasuring him dropped back to press against the ledge beneath me in an effort to support me and keep me above water. I gasped as he stretched me. It was painful, but not overly so. Then the second finger joined the first and I groaned in discomfort. He'd better hurry or so help me I'll force myself on onto him.

I dealt with the intrusion for what felt like hours before they were removed. But I barely had a chance to catch my breath when I was entered again. This time, by the object of my desire. Kurogane pressed in slowly, ever so slowly.

Teasingly slow. He was teasing me again.

I jerked my body against his length taking it to the hilt. I cried out in the sudden pain, but then tightened my muscles around the organ. I wasn't about to let him escape without doing me so we both finished.

I heard Kurogane grunt when he was suddenly encircled and squeezed, but he had the decency to wait until I was breathing easier. Then, he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so I straddled his hips. The movement stretched me even more and I squeaked and clutched him tightly.

He didn't start moving until my fingers relaxed from their death grip and I whispered for him to start. At first, it was just a gentle rocking. Barely out, barely in, barely out, barely in, barely out, barely in. But with each set of thrusts, he slowly pulled out farther until I had to start moving with him. Soon we were both moving against each other in pleasurable friction.

Moans and cries escaped both of us till we could no longer tell who made what sound when. All we knew…all  _I_  knew was that the man -*cough* _mer_ man *cough*- of my dreams was finally right where I wanted him. With me. In me. Moving within me. It was perfect. Painfully pleasurable. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed and gasped; although, whether it was from the sight or the feel of my lover pounding himself into me, I'll probably never know. Kurogane had changed. His fishy fins, scaly hands, and point ears had reappeared.

I smiled. He must really be losing himself to allow his fins to come out. Usually when he took human form, he took pains to be sure his fish side was kept hidden from the world. For obvious reasons.

If his fins were appearing now, it meant he was distracted. And  _I_  was the reason for this distraction. I smiled, moaned, and nipped Kurgy's pointed ear. He grunted and thrust harder into me. We were both close. So close.

I started to reach down to pleasure myself when I felt scaly digits surround and caress my straining length. I gasped and bit my finger to keep myself ground. I absolutely  _refused_  to give up and release now. For some reason, I couldn't allow myself to come before him.

But I was lucky. I didn't have to wait long for him to come. We came at the same time.

I leaned limply against Kurogane's half fish, half human body in thoroughly ecstatic exhaustion. I could hear my lover gasping from the same feelings by my ear and smiled tiredly. I started to get off him, when his arms suddenly tightened around me, preventing me from leaving. I relaxed against Kuro-fishy's body again without complaint. If he didn't want me to leave yet, who was I to complain?

Instead, I fingered the necklace around my lover's neck and smiled fondly at the memories that came with it. "Do you remember when I gave this to you, Kurshy?" I asked half teasing.

I gasped when he thrust into me growling, "Not that name."

I giggled breathlessly and continued. "I was lonely and you were the only one who talked to me. You know," I chuckled, "I thought you were my imagination. I thought I'd made you up to help me get over Yui being gone at school and me having to stay home cuz I was sick."

A beat of silence. "You thought I was an…imaginary friend?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to forget you, so I gave you my necklace. I thought it had been a dream. But then the next day, my necklace was gone. That's when I started believing that maybe you  _were_  real. Then I started seeing you, and I knew I wasn't going crazy."

Kuro-fish didn't response verbally, but his fingers caressed my back gently. I sighed.

"I'm so happy. It took you forever to propose. But then, I guess better late than ever," I chuckled, then gasped as I received another sharp thrust in punishment for my teasing.

Then I felt Kurogane's length twitch inside me and I gulped as I felt myself getting hard again. I swallowed and whispered blushing, "Kuro-fishy, could…could you do me again?"

Instead of answering, Kurogane started thrusting again. Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night. But I wasn't upset. At least Yuko's hot tub was getting some use and the wine was in the cooler just barely within reach in the fake rock by the entrance to the hot tub. The food was nestled in the open space between the rock circle by the wine cooler. I had been planning on eating and getting a little tipsy before the second round, but I can wait a bit more.

Look on the bright side, now that we've done it, we can eat our fill, fondle each other, and I can get tipsy and let Kurgy take advantage of me some more. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to convince him to be a little more imaginative on the third, fourth, fifth..nth time round. I plan on keeping my fishy lover busy and myself sleepless all night long.

Life's good.

"Fai, I just realized. What are you going to tell your parents when they see your engagement ring?" Kuro-fishy asked between thrusts.

I blinked. "…oh crap…"

I closed my eyes and forced myself onto his length as hard as I could, effectively distracting my lover and drawing his attention back to the job at hand. Making love to me.

I absolutely  _refused_  to think of my parents until tomorrow. Right now was reserved for me, Kurshy –yes, I'll still call him that-, and Kurshy's rather large member currently banging me.

Nothing else. Nothing, you hear me? NOTHING!

"...crap..." **  
**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I wandered into my mom's kitchen with a sheepish expression and a fluttering heart. Honestly, how _do_ you say I love a fish?

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something."

The answer? You blurt it out in one breath without stopping to think about it.

"I had sex with a fish."

…oops…I didn't say it right.

"…You what?" my mom started in shock. "Honey, do you have a fever?"

"No, no, no. That didn't come out right."

"I sure hope it didn't, son," my father said, his face a mix of shock and mild amusement.

I took a deep breath. "What I meant to say was, I had sex with my fiancé."

Dead silence.

"You're fiancé?" my mother asked. "Is she pretty? What's her name? Why haven't I heard of her before? Why didn't you wait till after you were married? Am I going to plan your wedding?"

"My fiancé isn't a she. She's a _he._ "

Dead silence.

I gulped. "His name is Kurogane and yes, he is absolutely gorgeous. We didn't wait because we didn't want to, and because I seduced him. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd probably kick me out of the house. And I didn't think you'd want to plan my wedding for the same reason."

Silence.

My dad took a deep breath and I braced myself. "Well, you're right. I'm not happy you've decided to not only marry but have _sex_ with a guy but-"

"Can I pick out your dress?"

Both my dad's and my eyes bounced straight to my mom who looked like a child who had just received her favorite doll for Christmas.

"…what?"

"Oh, I know just the place to take you. While true, I'm annoyed you're marrying a guy, this gives me the chance to dress you up. Face it Fai, until your wedding day, you're mine to do with as I please.? Her eyes darkened to resemble rather uncomfortably the eyes of an insane yaoi fangirl. …who knew?

* * *

That night, I fell into my fiance's arms and just breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Finally. FINALLY, I was free of my mom's fangirl clutches. All I wanted now was to be touched. I rolled my hips against Kurshy's until he retaliated and did what I wanted him to do all frickin' day while I was in my mother hands.

Needless to say, I got a LOT of attention for the next month until my wedding day. After that, it was just me and my lovely, horny Kurshy. Not to mention the bed in our new house was a rather comfortable waterbed. He was doing me so well, I thought I'd lose my mind. I felt like I was floating on water as well as being constantly plunged into it by my lover's powerful thrusts. I didn't even notice the door open until I heard a squeal.

Both of us froze and stared at the person in the doorway. It was my mother holding a bag of groceries I'd forgotten she'd offer to buy.

CRAP! How did she get a copy of the key to our house?

"…crap…"

I HATE fangirls!


End file.
